This invention pertains to single hole mountable mixing faucets for washbasins and the like.
Single hole mixing faucets are known which include a hollow mounting base on a valve body through which connecting pipes and an actuating linkage for a drain valve in the washbasin are passed and which further include a discharge arm swivelable about a swivel axis.
With these devices however it is necessary to provide the sanitary pipe fittings with a fixed base section projecting out of the washbasin and to locate the actuating device for the linkage of the washbasin drain valve nearby. The swivel outlet can be positioned above the base section on the sanitary pipe fitting.
It is one object of the invention to simplify the single hole mixing battery described above and to design it so as to permit an optimum design.